


Resolve

by smarshtastic



Series: Let Ana F*ck [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: It’s not that Ana stopped loving Sam. Part of her would always love him; he gave her Fareeha, after all. He had changed her life.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy [Let Ana F*ck](https://letanafuck.tumblr.com/) Week!! Day 3 is **Love/Hate** , so I decided to tap into my deep-rooted angst and write some break up sex. I don't remember the last time I wrote het sex, so, uh. Enjoy?!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](wictorwictor.tumblr.com) and [twitter](twitter.com/smarshtastic)!

Sam was supposed to be leaving. He was supposed to be packing up, gathering his things, and leaving the base, leaving Ana and little Fareeha behind. It was what they had agreed upon.

It’s not that Ana stopped loving Sam. Part of her would always love him; he gave her Fareeha, after all. He had changed her life.

As the years went by, however, it became clearer to Ana that Sam didn’t  _ really  _ understand her. He didn’t really know her. They were young when they met during the Crisis. It was a chaotic time; it brought so many together even when the world was falling apart under their feet. But Ana’s work with Overwatch affected her in ways that she couldn’t articulate. It changed her. She had seen things – terrible things – that she never could adequately explain to Sam. They fought more; they never used to fight. He wanted her to retire, to stay home with Fareeha. You’ve done enough, Sam would say. You deserve a chance to enjoy everything you’ve fought for, he’d say.

_ You don’t understand _ , Ana would think.  _ I can’t ever let it happen again _ .

Perhaps he grew to resent her, maybe he didn’t. She didn’t resent him. But it was clear that they had grown apart, maybe irreparably.

So Sam is leaving.

Fareeha is at daycare while Sam packs. She would be home to say goodbye. Ana and Sam had already worked out the visitation schedule. Ana hopes that Fareeha is young enough that it would become the new normal; they already move around often for Ana’s work, it won’t be much different.

That’s what Ana tells herself, anyway.

Ana finds herself standing in the doorway of the bedroom she and Sam had shared for the last year or so; it was one of the bigger rooms that they’ve had throughout Ana’s time in Overwatch. The Swiss headquarters had been expanded specifically to accommodate officers and their families. Sam thought it would be a more permanent home for them. Ana had held out hope at the time, too.

It just didn’t work out that way.

Sam stands over a suitcase, his long hair falling over his shoulder in one long, dark sheet. It glints in the light that pours through the big window that looks out over the Alps. Ana feels something twinge in her chest. Sam glances up. He meets her eyes, hands resting on the edge of the suitcase.

“I don’t have to go,” Sam says. His voice is soft and quiet, a hint of sadness that Ana tries to ignore. “Or – I can, for a little while. Give you some space…”

“We’ve talked about this, Sam,” Ana says, the tiredness creeping into her own voice. Sam slams the suitcase shut. It startles Ana but she doesn’t move from where she stands in the doorway. She tightens her arms across her chest.

“You’re being selfish,” he says. He turns to face her fully. The hurt is clear in his face now, the pain clear in his eyes. “What is Fareeha going to think?”

Ana closes her eyes briefly and shakes her head. “She’ll understand when she’s older.”

“Will she?” Sam asks. Ana hears his footsteps on the carpet, and when she opens her eyes, she finds Sam standing just a foot away from her. Still, she doesn’t move.

“I’ll explain it to her. We  _ both  _ will.”

Sam scoffs, looking away with a shake of his head. “You say it like it’s easy. Like it’s simple.”

“It’s not,” Ana says, surprising herself with how forcefully the words come out. Sam turns his head back to look at her. “It’s not simple. This isn’t a decision we came to lightly.”

“We?” Sam repeats. “No, it was  _ your  _ decision, Ana. It was always about what you wanted.”

Ana does her best to swallow down her anger.

“That isn’t fair,” she says.

“It’s true though, isn’t it? Everything we’ve done –  _ together _ –” he says the word bitterly “- everything, it’s what you wanted. Overwatch. Fareeha. This.”

“That isn’t  _ fair _ , Sam,” she says. “What would be selfish is walking away from my job, from  _ protecting  _ people –”

“Ana,” Sam says, his voice softening. He reaches out and unwinds Ana’s hands from where they’re folded against her chest. His hands are warm and soft, steady. He squeezes her hands gently. “Ana, you’ve done so much already. You can afford to be a little selfish there.”

Ana shakes her head, swallowing around the lump in her throat. It’s not the first time she’s doubted this decision, and it probably won’t be the last, but if she’s anything it’s stubborn.

Sam tugs gently on her hands. Ana looks at him from the corner of her eye without turning her head. His eyes are shiny with unshed tears, the pain so close to the surface.

“I can’t keep hurting you like this, Sam,” Ana says. Her voice breaks. She clears her throat. “I can’t make you happy. You’ve been miserable and I – I can’t keep doing that to you.”

Sam pulls her in and Ana lets him. She tucks herself under his chin like she’s done for years and closes her eyes. It always felt like she fit right here, folded into his chest. She’ll miss that.

“I love you, Ana,” Sam says into her hair. Ana pulls away.

“Don’t,” she says.

“What?”

“You know it’s not – It’s about whether I love you or not. It’s not about that.”

Sam frowns. “Shouldn’t it be enough? I’ve given you everything –”

“Don’t,” Ana says again, more sharply this time. “You know I love you too. You know that.”

“But you still want me to leave.”

“Sam.”

He turns away. Ana feels her heart breaking all over again – it feels like it’s been patched and glued together over and over again over the last several years. She’s made up her mind, she’s made her decision, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy.

Ana closes the distance between them and grabs Sam’s hand, pulling on it until he turns around. He looks at her - his expression a mix of anger and surprise - and then she tips forward, crushing her mouth to his. His arm comes up automatically to wrap around her waist. He stumbles backwards but Ana goes with him, looping her arms around his shoulders. Sam makes a little noise against her lips - almost a growl. One of his hands slides up Ana’s back and winds in her hair. He tugs sharply. Ana lets out a gasp. She nips at his mouth, catching his lip between her teeth. Sam growls again and pushes Ana up against the wall next to the bed, his fingers still tangled in her hair. She looks up at him, her chin jutted out. His eyes flash as he looks down at her. Stubborn. They both are. 

“Ana,” he says, his voice low in his chest. It sends a familiar shiver down her spine. She feels Sam’s hand tighten in her hair. She tilts her head back, exposing her throat - an invitation. Sam doesn’t hesitate this time. He presses her shoulder to the wall with his other hand as he crowds in close, ducking his head down so he can press his mouth to Ana’s throat. Ana lets her eyes slide closed. Sam’s mouth is hot against her skin, his breath damp as his lips part. She feels the scrape of his teeth and another shiver slides down her spine. When he bites down, it draws a gasp from Ana’s mouth. She arches off the wall but Sam pushes her back flat against it. 

“Sam -”

“Stay,” he says, his lips against her throat. The tone of his voice is unusually commanding and it makes something in Ana’s knees go weak. She nods a little but goes pliant under Sam’s firm hand that’s still pressing into her shoulder. Sam makes a pleased sound. He untangles his hand from Ana’s hair and moves to grip her waist, his fingers pressing hard into the flesh under her shirt. He sucks a mark into Ana’s throat. Ana digs her nails into Sam’s back. Sam growls and sucks another mark into her skin. The hand on her waist moves down, fumbling for the buttons on the front of her pants. She pushes her hips out but he pushes her back to the wall. 

“Stay,” he says again, as if Ana was the one who was leaving, as if they didn’t make this decision together. 

_ But aren’t you the one who wanted to leave in the first place?  _ a voice in her head whispers. She pushes the thought out of her mind, focusing instead on the way Sam’s hands pin her to the wall. 

Sam drops to his knees in front of Ana, using both hands to open her pants and tug them down her thighs. His hands are warm on her skin as he pulls her panties down too. He plants a soft kiss into the dip of Ana’s hip. Ana closes her eyes as Sam nuzzles into the soft hair between her legs. His breath is hot and damp and Ana feels her heartbeat pick up in anticipation. 

But the gentle lover that Ana came to know Sam as is not in the room this afternoon. He holds her hard against the wall, pushing her legs apart roughly before his fingertips dig into her hips - she’ll surely have bruises later. He presses his face in, his lips seeking out her clit without any preamble. Ana gasps in surprise as his lips wrap around her clit. Sam sucks on it hard and Ana’s knees buckle. He makes a pleased sound against her. He pulls back slightly, dragging the flat of his tongue over her clit before he dives in again. 

Ana’s hands fly into Sam’s hair, twisting in the long, dark strands, trying to hold on as he roughly eats her out. She can barely keep herself upright, her legs trembling under Sam’s strong hands as they hold her legs apart. When he moves one hand to the inside of her thigh, Ana slips down the wall a little. 

“S-Sam -” she stutters. Sam makes a low, rumbling noise against her pussy. One of his fingers slides into her along with his tongue. Ana gasps, tugging on Sam’s hair sharply. Sam crooks his finger until she gasps again. He keeps the pressure up inside of her while he moves his lips to wrap around her clit again. Ana drops her chin to her chest to watch him. He meets her eyes, a glimmer of mischief in his dark eyes. 

Ana lets herself get lost in that familiar look. It’s easy. They’ve been together for years and years - Sam knows how to play her body to make it sing. Every single one of her nerves are on fire. The heat pools in her belly, spreading outwards, making her fingers and toes tingle. Sam’s tongue moves against her with purpose, the sloppy, wet sounds getting lost in Ana’s continuous moans. He adds another finger. It makes Ana arch off the wall.

“Sam!” she cries out as she comes on Sam’s fingers and tongue, her knees threatening to give out. Sam holds her up, though, his strong hands moving back up her thighs and cupping her ass. He laps at her pussy as she comes down from her orgasm, trembling in his hands. She nearly folds over him, over sensitive, but he pushes her back up against the wall as he stands. 

“Ana,” he breathes, lips shiny and wet. Ana takes a deep breath to steady herself, and then she launches herself at him. 

Sam goes down onto the bed with an  _ oof _ . Ana kicks her pants off the rest of the way and scrambles up over him, straddling his hips, pinning his arms to the bed over his head. Sam’s eyes flash, his mouth dropping open. Ana grinds down, dragging her bare pussy over the bulge in the front of Sam’s pants. She shifts her grip to hold Sam’s wrists to the bed with one hand. Her slim fingers are barely long enough to wrap around his wrists, but Sam doesn’t make any attempt to wiggle free. Ana reaches underneath herself to unzip his pants and fumbles inside until she frees his cock. She holds it steady as she lowers herself onto his dick. Sam’s hips buck up as he slides inside of her. Ana pushes down on his wrists harder, her nails digging into his skin. She tosses her head back as she settles fully on his cock. It feels good - she feels full. She lifts herself up a little, then slides back down. She does it again, then again, working up an almost punishing rhythm, riding him hard, chasing her own orgasm. 

Sam doesn’t try to pull his hands out from under Ana’s grip. His expression is hungry, his eyes focused on Ana’s face as she rides him. Her eyes are screwed shut, her hair falling into her face and sticking to the light sheen of sweat that’s gathering on her forehead. He thrusts up when she slams back down into his lap. Ana’s eyes fly open. Sam grins. He surges up, easily slipping from Ana’s grip. He tugs her shirt up over her head and tosses it to the floor before he does the same with his own. Ana immediately runs her hands over Sam’s pecs, nails scraping through the light dusting of hair that covers his skin. Sam sits up, wrapping an arm around Ana’s waist and scooting back so he has better leverage. With his other hand, Sam smooths the hair off of Ana’s forehead. Ana leans forward and crushes her mouth to Sam’s. Sam groans into the rough kiss. He moves his hand into her hair, winding his fingers into long strands and then tugging sharply. She exhales with a small noise. Sam wastes no time in attacking her exposed throat, his lips and teeth grazing over her skin as his hips continue to thrust up into her. 

Ana holds on tight, her fingers clasped around the back of his neck. She closes her eyes, relishing the sharp prickle across her scalp as Sam tugs on her hair. She grinds down against him every time he thrusts up. His teeth press just slightly too-hard against the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. It draws a noise that’s practically a whimper from her throat. Encouraged, Sam presses his teeth in harder, sucking the skin into his mouth. Ana whimpers again, the tension going out of her body. Sam takes the opportunity to roll them over. Ana lands on her back with Sam holding himself above her. His hair falls over his shoulder, pooling on the bed next to her. He pulls back - Ana grabs at him, tries to drag him back - but he doesn’t let her, scooting back enough to shuck his pants before he lets Ana pull him in again. He snaps his hips forward, sinking into Ana’s pussy easily, his cock sliding home. 

It’s rough and passionate and Ana can barely breathe. She wraps her legs around Sam, taking him in deep, moaning every time he nips her skin, pulls her hair. His cock fills her up so satisfyingly, the snap of his hips almost hard enough to bruise. She holds onto him, kissing whatever bit of sweat-damp skin she can reach, breathing in the familiar scent of his body, enjoying the tickle of his hair against her cheek. Ana gives herself up to the feeling - she hasn’t felt this way in a long time, and it scratches an itch deep inside her that she didn’t realize she was missing. 

Sam hooks his hands under Ana’s knees and pushes her legs up and back, holding her open so he can fuck into her hard. Ana scrapes her nails down Sam’s back, imagining the marks that her nails are raising on his skin. 

“More,” she breathes. “More. Don’t stop.”

Sam grunts. The slap of skin on skin fills the bedroom, the mattress squeaking underneath them. He gets a hand between them and thumbs over her clit. Ana cries out - oversensitive. Sam keeps at it until Ana shakes apart underneath him, her nails biting into his back and her legs tightening around his waist. 

“Ana,” he pants into her ear, his breath hot, his tongue flicking out against her earlobe. His voice has dropped low in his chest, full of emotion. “Ana, Ana -”

Sam’s hips stutter as he thrusts into her hard. He drops his forehead to her shoulder and Ana can feel his cock twitch inside her. Ana closes her eyes. Her heart pounds in her chest, the blood rushing in her ears. 

They stay like that for a long time. Finally, Sam pulls away. Ana feels a trickle of come ooze down the inside of her leg. She lets her breath out in a sigh. Sam pauses, hovering over her. 

“I could stay,” he says quietly, his voice hoarse. Ana’s eyes snap open. The tension returns to her body instantly. 

“Sam,” she says warningly. 

“No, Ana, listen to me,” Sam says. He scoots backwards, on his knees between Ana’s legs. His long hair sticks to his sweaty chest. Ana can see the impression of her own teeth in the skin of his shoulder. “Listen. This doesn’t have to be the end - it can… we can take a break. Spend some time apart. It doesn’t have to be…”

Sam trails off, his gaze dropping away from Ana’s face. Ana swallows around the lump in her throat. She reaches up and cups his cheek, gently turning his head back to look at her. 

“Sam,” she says, her voice coming out more gently this time. “Would that make you happy?”

Sam chews on the inside of his cheek, a muscle working in his jaw. Finally, after a long pause, he gives her a stiff little headshake. Ana breathes out. 

“I know,” she says. “I know that it wouldn’t.” She drops her voice, barely above a whisper, “It hurts me too. I don’t want us to hurt any more.”

Sam scans her face for a long moment. His emotions are clear on his face - a mix of hurt, sadness, loss, and anger. Something clenches around Ana’s heart. Before she manages to say anything, Sam gets up off the bed. He turns away from Ana and walks into the bathroom, letting the door stay open, just a crack. Ana remains on the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to hold back a sudden wave of tears. She hears the water turn on in the shower. She closes her eyes. 

If you love something, you should let it go - isn’t that the phrase? Ana isn’t sure if this is what they meant when they put those words together. She isn’t sure if it’s meant to hurt this much. 


End file.
